


Finding Him // Drarry AU

by JustDrarryFicsXO



Series: Finding Him // Drarry Au // Part 1 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonds, Child Abuse, Death, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Other, Rape, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrarryFicsXO/pseuds/JustDrarryFicsXO
Summary: "So, you're Harry Potter huh? I expected someone a little more intimidating, since you're going to end up killing me""Wait what?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Finding Him // Drarry Au // Part 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. PRELUDE

SYNOPSIS 

YOU ARE BORN WITH TWO NAMES TATTOOED ON YOUR BODY SOMEWHERE, ONE OF YOUR SOULMATE AND ONE OF THE PERSON WHO WILL EVENTUALLY KILL YOU. THERE IS NO WAY TO TELL WHO IS WHO.

DRACO MALFOY IS AN EXCEPTION TO THIS, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORK OUT WHO IS WHO. ON HIS LEFT WRIST, THE NAME "HARRY POTTER" IS INKED INTO HIS SKIN, AND THE TATTOO ON HIS RIGHT ARM MIRRORS THIS IDENTICALLY. 

EPIGRAPH

"geu soneul naemireojwo save me, save me, i need your love before i fall, fall "

\- save me   
bts


	2. ONE

Harry winces as he awakes to the ceiling above him crumbling, and he fights the urge to cough as the dust falls on his face. Someone is awake, and that means he'll have to get up to cook breakfast, and he'd rather do that without getting lectured about being loud and making noise without permission.

He rubs his eyes, and reaches for the battered prescription glasses he's had since his aunt and uncle bothered to get him a sight test when he was 6. As he slips the frames onto his face, he sits up and stretches as much as he can in the limited space, before crouching onto the floor to exit his bedroom.

Dudley is outside of his door waiting for him, and the second it opens he slaps Harry, hard around the face. He winces, but makes no effort to fight back.

"I have to be at my friends in an hour and you haven't even cooked my breakfast yet! It's disgraceful you stupid little brat, wait until daddy gets up and I tell him, he'll be furious if you make me late! Now go, I want eggs and bacon and mushrooms and sausages and beans and tomatoes and black pudding and toast and whatever else looks nice. And hurry about it too"

Harry doesn't need to be told twice, and he scurries to the kitchen to do as he's told, as he does every morning. Twenty minutes later, Dudley is eating his breakfast and Harry is setting the same breakfast up in Uncle Vernons space on the table, and making his Aunt Petunia some jam on toast, like they have every morning for breakfast.

As quietly as he possibly can, he creeps upstairs to wake them, and gently taps his Aunt Petunia on the arm. Her eyes blink open, staring up at him, before quickly checking to see if her husband is awake. He isn't, thankfully.

"What is it Harry dear? You better be going downstairs quickly before he wakes, you know not to come in our room. He'll be furious, go on, downstairs darling, please" she whispers, desperately trying to ensure he doesn't get another beating.

Harry nods, quickly scarpering towards the door, before he turns and whispers "breakfast is ready, and Dudley is getting impatient to go to his friends" as quietly as he can.

She nods to him, and says she'll wake Vernon as soon as she hears he is safe under the stairs.

She is true to her word, and not even two minutes later, Harry hears him grumbling at her as he storms down the stairs, pausing at Harry's door.

It swings open, and Harry winces. He hasn't even done anything wrong this morning! Why is he mad again?

"You, you dirty little faggot! Why didn't you wake me up? If Dudley is late to his friends because of your insolence I'll make sure you can't sit down for a month this time, I am sick of your pathetic behaviour. Now stay in there for the rest of the day, I'll deal with you when I'm home from work"

At first, there was a sneer on his face as he yelled at harry, but it morphed into a smirk as he continued to speak, and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew what this meant.

He laid, huddled on his small, cold mattress for what felt like hours, dreading what the night would hold when Vernon returned, until finally he heard Dudley and Vernon leaving.

It wasn't until the sound of the car engine was long gone, that the lock on his door was clicked open, and Petunia opened the door, gently leading him out by his wrist.

She sat him at the table, and make him some hot chocolate, the kind she made Dudley when he couldn't sleep, with extra whipped cream, grated chocolate, marshmallows and toffee sauce. He smiled at her and said thank-you as she handed him a saucer of biscuits and two slices of jam and toast.

"I'm sorry, dear boy, I really am, but I don't know what else to do. I've asked him to stop being so hard on you, he just won't listen, and if I ask too many times, I end up in the same position as you, and I can't risk that, I have to be able to care for Dudley, and for you"

Harry knows she's right, he knows that she's not lying to him, or defending Vernon, because for as long as he can remember she has always tried to protect him from his uncle. She is trying her best, but there's only so much she can do.

Harry doesn't blame her for not doing more. He isn't her son, and her priority has to be Dudley, no matter what. She won't risk Dudley getting hurt.

So this is how most days go, he sits and he cries in his cupboard after making breakfast, and then Vernon comes and hurts him a little bit, before promising there will be more, and then he leaves for work, and Dudley leaves to go play with his friends or to go to school or to clubs. Harry and his aunt spend time together, when the others are out, and Harry gets to feel happy, and loved, even if it's only for a few hours until they return.

And today is no different. They talk, they eat lunch and snacks, and play board games and watch TV together, and she tells him stories of when she and his mother were close, before they stopped talking to each other when Lily got sent to boarding school.

And then they hear his car, and she quickly kisses Harrys head, and walks him back to his cupboard and locks the door behind him, putting the key back above the oven where Vernon 'hides' it each morning. And she runs upstairs, just in time as the door swings open.

Dudley runs upstairs too, and Harry hears Vernon telling him to stay in his room all night, and that he'll bring him some tea up soon.

Harry knows what this means, and he feels the panic rise in his chest. Not again. He curls up small, and hopes of Vernon thinks he's sleeping he will leave him be. He knows he won't, but hope is all he has now.

But hope is not enough to stop the inevitable, and he sobs as the door unlocks and Vernon drags him out by his ankle. He scrunches his eyes shut, as tightly as he can, and doesn't open them again for what feels like hours.

When he does open them, he is alone again. It's dark outside, and Harry doesn't know how long it's been, but it must have been longer than usual. He shivers as he grabs his clothes from the floor where Vernon had flung them, and tries his hardest to ignore the burning pain as he pulls his trousers up.

He drags himself back to his cupboard and cries himself to sleep.

One day he will be big enough to fight him off. 


End file.
